A Northern Flower
by thesameoldfearsx
Summary: Being the Northern ward of the Lannisters since age 7, Evette had always been near Jaime Lannister; developing close feelings towards him as she grew by his side. Through thick and thin her loyalty never wavered, though at finding out a terrible secret that began a War, will she finally let go of the man she's always loved? Jaime Lannister/OC
1. A New Life

She was 7 when she first left the comforts of the North to travel down to Casterly Rock, where she would become the ward of Tywin Lannister. Many questions had been asked, yet she still recieved no clear answer on why she had to go, other than that it would be 'nice' for her and 'she could become a proper little lady'. Yet she had listened in the deep of night to her parents arguing, her Mother crying on why her Father had to be so stupid; the sound of his fist echoing of her cheek had never left her since.

She had managed to gather that her Father 'owed' Twyin Lannister something, that he had done something which warranted Evette to be sent South. In truth she was looking forward to it, the thought of the warm, crashing sea sent excitment running up and down her bones, and also the knowing of having other children her age to play with, as Ravenhall had nothing but middle aged men and women already bled inhabited in it.

Ravenhall lay just west of Winterfell, not quite at the coast of Stony Shore as there was nothing but frozen land around it, the sea a mere line in the distance. Evette's family, the Slatethorn's had been loyal to house Stark for hundreds of years, also confusing Evette as to why she would be sent somewhere they had no need to be allied with.

Her Mother cried when she left, also bringing tears to Evette's eyes as the child in her wept at being seperated from her family. Her Father only smiled sadly at her, his hand gently placed on her small shoulder as he whispered their House words to her. _Wisdom Is The Sharpest Weapon. _

Slatethorn's prided theirselves on their sharp wit, their unmatchable wisdom that no one in the Seven Kingdoms could rival. Evette's Father had always drilled into her head that it is not weapons that always wins a war, it is wisdom. Which is why they were a force to be reckoned with; the more complex matters of the Kingdom were sorted by Slatethorns.

She reasons that her Father spoke their words to her was because of where she was going, even though she was excited she knew Lions and Owls didn't mix. A lion could easily overpower an owl, which is why she had to remember her clever mind could easily save her from their claws; even she was too young to understand at that very moment in time.

* * *

With nothing but her hand maiden and her favourite stuffed teddy bear to keep her company, Evette missed the warmth of her parents. They were soon to be arriving at Casterly Rock, after weeks and weeks of travelling through an ever changing climate they were the furthest away from home Evette had ever been. She had not shed a tear once, feeling proud of herself for acting grown up, even though she was only the age of 7. She only hoped the Lannisters would be kind to her, no matter what she had heard. She hoped the children would play with her and become good friends, something Evette had never known.

She welcomed the change in tempreature, it being vastly different to what she was used to; though not in a bad way. Evette knew it would take her time to get used to the smoldering sun, along with the lighter gowns bright in colour and no furs to accompany them.

"Look out the window m'lady! You can see Casterly Rock," The voice of Evette's hand maiden brings her out of her thoughts, her strong northern accent highlighted with excitment.

Evette does as she says, her small fingers struggling with the latch that covers it. The wooden cover drops down with a thud, sending rays of golden sun into the carriage, Evette peers out. Her mouth drops open in shock, having never seeing something quite like it before. The Castle was built into a rock that rose high into the air, the waves crashing against the side spraying salt back out to the ocean. No wonder it had never fell to a battle, you must be mad to attempt to take it.

"It's magical..." Evette wonders, her voice fading out in amazement. Her hand maiden turns to face her, a knowing smile etched onto her pale face.

"Aye, M'lady. Not quite like the North is it?"

Evette shakes her head, rising to kneel on the seat so she can stare at it until they reach it; her hands gripping to the window ledge, still holding her beloved teddy as all thoughts of the North slipped from her young mind.

* * *

Her small feet tumble out of the Carriage, her teddy held limply in her hand as she faces up to the family infront of her. Vaguely aware of her hand maiden coming up to her side, Evette's attention is took aware by the man infront of her, Twyin Lannister. His eyes scan her up and down, his wearing face not showing any emotion as he steps closer to her.

Evette takes a moment to look at the children behind him, happy to see a golden haired girl her age, and a boy she assumes to be her twin as they share the same characteristics. She is suprised to see the third child to be a dwarf, but remembering her manners and not judging on people's looks, she sends a shy smile their way.

"I hope you will be happy here child," Twyin speaks, prompting Evette to glance back up to him. His voice holds no warmth that you would expect from a sentence as such, but he does not strike Evette as a particually loving man.

"I'm sure I will be My Lord," She replies, trying to not let her nerves show and bringing her teddy closer to her chest.

Twyin nods, so slight you could hardly tell and turns back to his children, "Cersei, show Lady Evette to her rooms and then introduce her to your Septa."

The girl nods, but Evette spots the glance she spares her twin; it's not a happy one. With a twisting belly Evette approachs her, nodding in aknowledgment to the two boys at her side.

"Jaime Lannister," The twin says, sending her a cocky smile that she had never seen on someone her age. Waves of arrogance pour out of him, yet Evette hopes they can get along.

The younger one waddles to her side, she puts him down at being barely four years old. Such a misfortune she thinks, staring at his stubby legs and twisted face.

"Thats Tyrion. He shouldn't be out here, Father said so," Cersei says, turning a harsh glare onto the young boy. Evette wanted to know what warranted such bitterness, but decided not to say anything as not to turn the girl against her.

After a moment of silence, Cersei begins to walk towards the Castle, not sparing a glance to see if Evette was following, "Come."

Evette rushes to catch up to her, saying a quick goodbye to the Lannister men in favour of not being left behind.

"It is very nice here," She says when she returns to Cersei's side "A lot warmer than the North."

Cersei turns a slight smile onto Evette, her eyes gleaming with something Evette couldn't register.

"Of course. Just so you know, if you dare do anything to upset me, take any of my stuff or don't do as I say, Father will ship you off back to the North quicker than Jaime will throw you to the Rocks."

Evette swallows back the lump that forms in her throat, the urge to cry for her Mother suddenly surfacing. She could not understand how a 7 year old could be so cruel, or how she could think Evette would be so horrible as to treat her nastily. Evette had done nothing but say how nice her home was.

When Evette doesn't respond, Cersei smiles maliciously, linking her red silken arm with Evette.

"I think we can be friends then."

Evette isn't so sure if she want's to be, but she knows everyone can have their moments. After all, her Father once struck her Mother but the next day was as loving as he ever was.

"I hope so."

* * *

**Hello! Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I made Evette and her family the Slatethorn's up, along with Ravenhall, their sigil and house words. I am not aware of anyone having the same House name/anything I've stated, if someone has please let me know so I can change it.**

**Please let me know what you think! Favourites, follows and reviews are always welcomed!**

**Thanks again :).**


	2. Secrets

Life at Casterly Rock was rather nice, apart from the occasionally comment from Cersei; most of the time however she was pleasant, begrudgling so. She had gotten used to the sun, the sea and the Southern way of life. Sometimes her heart did ache for the North, for her Mother and Father who she hadn't seen since she left Ravenhall, which was now 7 years ago.

Evette was no longer the 7 year old girl with a funny accent, now a 14 year old who spoke the proper ways of the South. Her Septa (as cruel as she was) refined her manners and taught her how to pronounce each syllable the 'proper' way, in her lessons Evette wanted nothing more than to find Jaime and watch him train. Jaime. Whenever she thought of him a fluttering fell through her stomach, sending her cheeks blazing red. He was a good friend, had been constantly since she arrived those 7 years ago; even though he was cocky and arrogant, he never failed to make her feel like she belonged.

She had to admit she did have a small fancy on him, had done since the day he found her treasured teddy bear that she lost playing near the rocks. She was only 8 when that happened, when he had found her crying staring beyond the jagged rocks into the sea. She remembers telling him it didn't matter, but he still precariously climbed half way down and retrieved her bear from a flat piece of rock. It still astounds her to this day that an eight year old could do something so dangerous, but she is glad he did as she made a friend worth keeping.

Currently Evette was sitting in her chambers, peering out her open windows to the sea sparkling below. She loved watching the waves roll around each other, glistening like diamonds each time the sun hit it; she had told Cersei this many a times, but recieved nothing short of a mocking laugh in return. Whenever told Tyrion of her admiration for the sea, he told her she could be a poet, though Evette shook it off each time as she much preferred singing her little songs to writing lines.

Evette had two pieces of parchment infront of her, one to send back to Ravenhall and one to send to Jaime, who was squiring for a Lord she had forgotten the name of. She had missed him terribley while he had been gone, as he only came back for months at a time and then leaving again. She was not quite sure what to write for him, then deciding on collecting a few rocks from outside to send to him, knowing he would appreciate a bit of home. Collecting her skirts Evette made her way down to the Courtyard, smiling politely at anyone who passed her, feeling triumphant each time she got one returned.

She stopped infront of a collection of big rocks they used to climb on when they were younger, making stories of being trapped with no way down. She smiled fondly at the memory, knowing full well she could not send him one of these rocks (What would he think if he recieved a great big boulder?). Though through the years parts of them had began to chip away, creating little shards that she had no problem in picking up. Being careful of not to prick herself with the shards- as they had rather point edges- Evette went back to finish her letter, feeling proud in what she had accomplished.

* * *

Evette was shocked to see Cersei standing in her chambers, holding her letter to Jaime with a smirk on her pretty face. At hearing Evette enter, Cersei turns still holding the letter, her eyes studying Evette closely.

"Sending a love letter to Jaime?" Cersei says, her voice holding what anyone else may mistake as politeness, though Evette could hear the slight venom threatening to spill out.

"No," Evette replies, stepping towards Cersei with her empty hand outstretched. "Now give it back, please."

Cersei tilts her head slightly, her smile becomming even wider at the sight of the chipped rocks in Evette's hand. Just as she was about to make a smart resort, Evette beats her to it.

"Don't you have to be with the Septa, Cersei? I don't think your Father would like to know you've been shirking your lessons."

At Evette's words Cersei's face twists, an unpleasant grimace settling on her face.

"Fine, I'll go," She slams the letter down on the table, "But if you dare try and blacknail me with my Father again, you will have more than a stupid letter to worry about."

And with that, Cersei leaves in a quick flourish of her extravagant dress. Watching her retreating figure Evette smiles to herself, Lion's were always quick to anger. Any of Cersei's tricks will not go unmissed by Evette, an Owl like herself is much smarter than a Lion.

It was quite the struggle fitting the rocks into a letter, the sharp edges kept poking through resulting in ripped parchment. Evette was all ready to give up her kind gesture, until she had the smart idea of wrapping them up separtely inside. Once she had done that, she hid it safely in a fold of her dress, where a cut of fabric was hidden (It was great for storing things, but the Septa would have her head if she knew).

Now that Evette had done her letter, she was bored. With Cersei in a mood with her, she couldn't go and join her for an hour of barely civil conversation and Tyrion was probably reading, Evette never liked to disturb him. She did still have her letter to send back bome, but at that very moment she couldn't bring herself to write it, wanting to go outside or join someone for company. Letter writing was terribly boring.

Heaving a sigh, Evette glances towards her shut door, deciding to take the letter for her parents with her so she can find a nice warm spot to write it after having a wander about. When leaving Evette makes sure to lock her door, not trusting Cersei with her petty tricks.

Before heading out to the warmth, Evette decides to go to the library quickly as she needed to retrive a new book. She was intrigued with the history of Westeros, the Houses, the dragons, the wall and so on; the Maester had told her about a book- the thickest book in the whole library he said- that covered anything she could possibly ever need to know.

* * *

The natural light from the windows illuminates the whole library, the candles sitting uselessly in their trays. Evette notes the silence, not noticing anyone in there as she finds her way to the row the Maester told her, counting quietly under her breath as she passes each bookshelf. She eventually finds it hidden in the dustiest part of the library, signaling that not many people venture that far in. The book itself is also covered in dust, a small spiders web spanning the book as thick as her palm, making Evette cringe internally as she reached to grab it.

At first the book wouldn't come out, confusing Evette as it felt as if it was jammed. She kept on pulling, huffing under her breath as each moment it inched closer and closer out, until it came loose so quickly that it knocked Evette back a few steps. Evette coughed slightly as a cloud of dust hit her in the face, blinking rapidly to clear her eyes. After the dust settles, Evette notices scraps of parcment littered on the floor, reaching down to clear them away until she realises they weren't there before.

Looking back to the empty space on the shelf the book once occupied, Evette spots more pieces of parchment, bound together with red pieces of string. Deducing that these must have been blocking the book, Evette rises to her feet and collects what looks like letters, sticking them inside of her book with the ones she picked off the floor. Usually she would feel guilty about doing such a thing, due to the fact that the letters do not belong to her and must contain something personal for them to be hidden so well. But Evette cannot contain her excitment at finding such a thing, the adventurous side of her brain squealing with the beginnings of a mystery.

* * *

Once outside and in a secluded place, Evette takes out the letters. Out of the selection she has, Evette takes at random a scrap piece of parchment, unfolding it to read.

_I shall leave my door unlocked tonight, knock three times and I shall know it is you. I cannot wait. _

_C _

C? Evette squints at the writing, cogs spinning and whirring inside her head as she studies it. It looks very familiar to her. A few more minutes pass by until it suddenly clicks, Cersei. Cersei has a lover?

Evette can barely contain her shock as she moves to open another one, the words furthur supporting her theory of a lover. Evette reads through the many she has, all of them confirming the fact that Cersei has a secret lover, a few of the notes being rather...detailed.

After finishing reading through them, Evette sits there in silence, completly forgetting her own letters to write and to send. Cersei has a lover, but who?

* * *

**A/N - So that was chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry for the long wait, I have been so busy with exams but I know where I want this story to go and already have so many ideas so it should hopefully not take as long in future. (Also I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may see). **

**Thank you so much for the favourites, follows and reviews! I haven't gotten chance to reply to any reviewers yet but I will get around to it. However it does mean a lot to me to know that people are enjoying this. **

** Thanks again! Have a lovely da**y.


	3. Helper

Evette did eventually send her letters and was now waiting anxiously for their replies. Other than pondering Cersei's little secret, she didn't have much else to do than write and recieve letters. Cersei was still in a mood with her (though Evette cannot say she is bothered) and she can never find Tyrion when she wants to, leaving her to function by herself. Evette didn't mind too much this time however, it gave her freedom to search the Library for any notes she may have missed, or for the ones of Cersei's lover.

Evette had came to the conclusion that if Cersei was hiding her's in the Library, the person who was recieving them must have theirs somewhere. Evette was no sleuth, but this was a mystery she couldn't leave behind. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she could use the identity of Cersei's lover as some kind of blackmail, Cersei would no longer be able to boss Evette around or threaten her with petty things. On the other hand, she was just insanely curious to uncover who it was.

Evette knew the library was now a loose end, she knew it would be too much of a risk to store them both in the same place. And even though Cersei thought she was being clever hiding them in the most unused part of the place not many people go, Evette had found them; if she hadn't, someone else would of in time.

She was really considering in telling Tyrion, as having someone to talk to about all of this stuff excited Evette. Keeping it to herself was becomming harder as Evette became more and more frustrated as she couldn't figure out who the reciever was. And even though Tyrion is young-however he is smart for his age- he would be able to aid Evette in finding clues, as two heads work better than one.

Evette knew Tyrion wouldn't tell Cersei, like her he would relish in having something weighing over her head. She wasn't too sure about Jaime, but if she told Tyrion not to tell him, she is positive he would abide. Finally making up her mind, Evette set's off in finding the 11 year old.

* * *

Evette finds Tyrion in the library (Ironic considering it is where everything started) and goes to sit next to him, smiling slightly at the younger boy when he looks up to her.

"Sorry to disturb you, Tyrion," Evette says, peering around him to view what book he was reading.

"It's quite alright," Tyrion heaves the heavy book shut. "What can I do for you? You rarely come to the Library when others are in it."

Evette glances around, making sure no one is within hearing distance of the both of them, before leaning in even closer to Tyrion.

"What I am about to tell you, you can't ever tell anyone else, okay?" Evette turns her head to the snoring Maester, quickly turning back to Tyrion, "I uncovered something exciting the other day."

Tyrion nods but furrows his brow, "Exciting?"

"I was retriving a book from far in the Library, when these fell out of the shelf when I pulled the book out."

Evette reaches into the torn fold of her dress, passing Tyrion the bundle of letters. She squirms anxiously as he reads through them, wanting nothing more than to know his reaction.

"Well?"

Tyrions eyebrows are still pulled together as he reads, confusion filling his voice until it finally clicks, "This writing, it is Cersei's?...Oh, I see."

Evette fills with glee at the smirk now appearing on his face, beaming when he passes the letters back.

"My dear sister has a lover."

Evette nods, "Yes, but who? I came to the conclusion that her lover must be hiding letters somewhere as well, but I can't get my brain into thinking of any possible places."

"And you want my help finding out?"

"Tyrion, think of how this will benefit us. Cersei will not be able to get away with her silly tricks once we figure out who it is and it must be someone scandalous if she has gone to great lengths to hide these."

Tyrion sighs, rubbing a hand over his face, "My dear friend, as much as I would love that we need to think it through. Someone is bound to notice us sneaking about certain places, we aren't exactly the most inconspicuous people in Westeros."

"We will figure it out Tyrion, I promise. With two minds as smart as ours, we can't possibly go wrong."

When Tyrion eventually nods, Evette has to restrain herself from hugging him with happiness. Instead she sends him a grateful smile and re-opens his book for him.

"Have fun reading," She says quietly as she stands, hearing a loud snore from the dozing Maester.

"Have fun sleuthing," He returns, just as quietly.

* * *

Evette can barely contain the grin threatening to reveal itself on her face.

Upon leaving the Library, Evette bumps into Cersei. Her heart beat suddenly picks up, fear encasing her bones at the thought of Cersei knowing what she was doing.

"I've been looking for you," Cersei's eyes narrow, "Where were you?"

"I-I was in the Library," Evette answers, cursing herself at her stutters. She begins to calm when Cersei finally nods, joining her arm with Evettes.

"I was bored, the other girls were giving me a headache."

Evette nods politely, "What were they saying?"

"Just nonsense, besides, my mind is busy thinking about the prince."

Evette furrows her brow in confusion, accidentally coming to a stop, "The prince, why?"

Cersei sighs, resuming their walk, "You do ask an awful lot of questions, don't you Evette? Yes, the prince. Father says I am to marry him, as he is the Hand he is taking me to Kings Landing soon."

Evette mind swirls with the new information, the revelation of Cersei possibly marrying to Prince certainly threw a spanner in the works.

"Is it actually confirmed...I mean are you really marrying him?"

Cersei shruggs her shoulders uncomfortably, but quickly regains her confident posture, "Well...no, but Father says If not Rhaegar then one of the other possible Suitors."

Evette only nods, resisting the urge to smirk at Cersei. She was so adamant that she would marry a Prince, though nothing had been set in stone.

"And you are going to Kings Landing?"

"Yes, very soon Father says, thats when he hopes to make me a match. I don't know what will happen to you when we're gone, I think you will be staying here with Tyrion."

A sinking feeling happens in Evette's stomach as she tries to not let her emotions show. She had always wanted to visit the Capital, and at being told she wasn't made her rather sad.

Cersei's eyes fill with glee at seeing Evette's sad face, "Don't be too sad, I'm sure you will find a Husband in a Northern brute and as for staying here, you will have lots to read in that boring Library."

Evette only nods, allowing Cersei to lead them both into the golden sunshine outside.

* * *

Once back in her chambers, Evette collapses onto her bed in a very un-ladylike way. Cersei leaving was certainly going to make it easier to figure out the secret lover, they would be able to freely move around the Castle without being questioned by Tywin or Cersei. But Evette couldn't help be jealous that Cersei was going to Kings Landing and having a possible marriage to a Prince, it made her blood boil.

Evette was carted off to her home as a young age, to be sent here where she is nothing more than a glorified prisoner. She will never be able to have the life Cersei has, marrying into power and having the chances to actually leave Casterly Rock. She will be married off into an unloving marriage, to someone less than her if Tywin Lannister grants it.

Evette was not a horrible person, but she was beginning to despise Cersei Lannister with everything she has.

* * *

**A/N - Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**I hope you are all enjoying the 'secret lover' part, even though we all know who it is ;) and we are beginning to see Evette becomming a bit more manipulative as we can see with the ending and all the wanting to make Cersei suffer with the letters. **

**Please let me know what you think! And thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews, it means a lot! **

** Once again, thank you and have a nice day**!


End file.
